


Young Hearts Run Free

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Hearts Run Free

Marian could still remember when she first met, and fell for, Siobhan Sadler. 

She had been young, just about 17, Siobhan was 19, tall and thin and athletic. Siobhan seemed sweet, if a little quiet. Marian had been the youngest girl at the resort, her parents had paid to send her and yet, her eyes always drifted back to the quiet girl who worked behind the bar. The first time they had kissed had been behind the bar. Siobhan had ignored everyone that night focused purely on giving Marian free drinks. She had been fired. Siobhan had smiled, pulling Marian behind the bar, kissing her fiercely. Marian's hands had clenched at Siobhan's waist, pulling her closer. Siobhan had pulled away, smirking a little as she leant to whisper her room number to Marian.


End file.
